


Be wary of him

by Lilek



Series: Valhalla [5]
Category: Vikings (TV)
Genre: Gen, Vomiting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-24
Updated: 2017-11-24
Packaged: 2019-02-06 09:21:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,127
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12814479
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lilek/pseuds/Lilek
Summary: Ivar was annoyed and confused, and he was definitely drinking to much.





	Be wary of him

Björn didn’t hate queen Aslaug, mostly because of his brothers, but he knew perfectly well that Lagertha wasn’t done with her yet. After Ragnar's disappearance Björn settled in Kattegat with Torvi, but he was travelling a lot, also to Hedeby and Aslaug never gave him a reason to leave and never provoked him to reach for a crown.  She was even generous enough to throw a celebration party for his newborn son and she greeted Lagertha with polite smile, when Earl Ingstad came to see and bless another of her grandchildren. Lagertha was granted one of the main sits at the table and she was trited with great honor and respect.

Björn was content with this fake display of politeness and decency.

At least he had a break.

„Mother," Björn whispered in Lagertha’s ear, touching her forehead with his own and squeezing her small, capable hand. After that greeting Torvi showed her mother in-law a little bundle with sweet, baby face.

"I'm so happy for you," Lagertha said cheerfully, kissing tiny hands of a newborn baby.

She was proud that her son brought another strong and healthy future fighter for their people. She didn’t give much attention to the queen, but from her honorauble spot at the table she had perfect view at sons of Aslaug.

"I can see that your competition grew up." Lagertha said to Bjorn, keeping her eye especially on Ubbe.

"They’re still puppies, with milk under their noses," Björn said with a small smile, observing the youngest Ivar, who looked really annoyed sitting next to Aslaug.

„Are they a threat?”

"We’re brothers ... we tolerate one another.”

„I’m afraid that one day it won’t be that easy anymore.”

"Well the day didn’t come yet and it’s not a best time for your pessimism,” Björn said firmly, hoping that the conversation didn’t reach wrong ears, causing unnecessary conflict. Lagertha was planning her revenge, but  Björn wasn’t ready to pick a side. Not yet.

„Ubbe looks just like Ragnar” Lagertha told him with awe, observing Aslaug’s eldest son without restraint. Ubbe didn’t notice it or he didn’t care, because his sight not even once was set on famous shield maiden. All the same, Björn had the impression that Ubbe acted strange and awkward during celebration. His usually easy going smile was tense and fake. He didn't want to be there.

„You’re right, he looks like father. Thank gods at least I’m taller”.

"You have all his other qualities.” Lagertha assured him.

"No, you’re wrong ..." Björn said without regret, because he had a chance to get to know his brothers quite well. „I’m just hungry for adventures, that’s all. My brothers combined make the best image of Ragnar Lothbrok. Beside his looks, Ubbe would be a great farmer and land ruler. Hvitserk has father’s charisma, Sigurd his sense of obserwation, and Ivar ...

„His stubbornness?” Lagertha offered, amused by Ivar’s bitter face. „He would like to hit me right now. Fortunately, he’s a cripple.”

„Very smart one, don’t disdain him” Björn warned her, using Floki’s favourite tone.

 „Am I hearing an admiration in your voice?”

"It’s not an admiration, it’s just … considering what he survived in the past and what he has to face every day as a cripple... I would say that yes, he is very stubborn, just like Ragnar. Even more.

"But there is hatred in his eyes," Lagertha said gravely and Björn knew she was right.

Ivar didn’t trust Lagertha one bit, and as smart as he was, he was probably convinced he couldn’t trust Björn either. He bearly tolerated him and saw him as a rival.

But that night though, Ivar didn't observe Björn with wariness. He was watching Ubbe and and smiling Margrethe and his fingers on a goblet were white from squeezing too tightly. 

„Be wary of him.”

„I will.”

Björn couldn’t help but wonder if Ubbe's plan was a success and if he worked up his courage to ask Margrethe to fuck Ivar.

It certainly didn’t look that way.

Ivar was annoyed and confused, and he was definitely drinking to much. Aslaug tried to stop him from gulping another goblet with a gentle touch to his shoulder, but he rejected her hand angrily.

Something wasn’t right ... something involving two of his younger brothers.

Ubbe wasn’t looking at Ivar, but he was undeniably  tense and slightly pale.

When some time later, totally drunk Ivar fell to the floor with a laud crack, Ubbe was visibly torn between a need to keep his distance and a need to instantly help his brother. The queen had outrun his dilemma, but she was stopped from helping Ivar by her son's venomous look.

Sigurd burst into laughter when Ivar unsuccessfully fought with gravitation, and because of that he was suddenly hit in the jaw by Ubbe. A little shocked by his brother's overreaction to his constant mocking Ivar, Sigurd spat on the floor and left the hall.

That was definitely too much drama for Björn’s taste, so he stood up, approached Ivar’s weakened form and helped him up,  tossing his kicking body over his shoulder.

„Put me down, you asshole or I'll kill you!” Ivar growled furiously, so Björn – just in case -secured the hatchet, attached to his belt.

„I’m sure you’ll have better luck vomiting on yourself”.

„Put me the fuck down!”

„Soon” Björn said sternly. „Stop kicking.”

Of course Ivar kept on kicking, and as soon as Björn laid him on the bed in his room, the boy jumped up and pushed his older brother so unfortunate, that they both fell to the ground.

"Gods, you stink," Björn said with disgust and wrinkled his nose. He kept Ivar’s hands secure in his own strong grip ... just to be sure.

"You humiliated me," Ivar growled angrily, staring at his brother in disgust, barely containing his rage and his stomach contents. He was like a furious dog, who would start to bite any minute.

"You humiliated yourself."

"Well I can't look sober at yours mother's devious face!"

Björn reacted as expected and slammed his head into Ivar's nose, causing bleeding and a painful yall.  

"You fucking bastard" Ivar complained weakly, choking on his own blood. "That's enough."

"Ow I don't know? You insulted my mother" Björn was pissed and in recent times he was thinking about Ivar certainly too much.

Floki will be damned!

"Your precious mother insults my mother just with her presence."

"Shut your mouth ..." Björn warned Ivar, but his younger brother did the opposite.

He choked laudly and with miserable face he emptied his stomach on the floor and partly on Björn's torso.

"You're dead" Björn said seriously, feeling a nasty, sour smell of half-digested alcohol.

Unfortunatelly his threats remain unheard.

Ivar fell asleep as soon as his body disposed of toxic contents.


End file.
